Nuestras medallas de oro
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: :. ONE-SHOT KAGEHINA:. Fueron derrotados por Seijo. Pero ese hecho, es sólo una motivación más para avanzar. -Spoilers del capítulo 24 del anime-


**_Nuestras medallas de oro, llegaron a nosotros comenzando por un sueño._**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando un sueño empieza a nacer en ti, es cómo si lo hiciera una pequeña chispa, un fuego que poco a poco se va alimentando de esperanzas hasta convertirse un día, en una llama intensa acunada por la pasión. Una clase de sentimiento especial que se convierte en uno de los motores de tu vida, a veces por casualidad o por buscarlo con ímpetu; por lo tanto, es similar a un enamoramiento. Te despiertas recibiendo el día con una sonrisa y el mundo se te ilumina. Entonces, comienzas a enfocarte en el logro de tu objetivo y en la cantidad de esfuerzo invertido, así cómo tu disposición en relación que tengas con la situación más próxima a ese escenario.<em>

El sueño de Hinata Shoyo nació una tarde de su infancia, fue producto de la admiración y el deseo de brillar con luz propia, otorgándole lo que podría nombrase cómo un_ Inshigt, _una visión interna, una comprensión de su propia verdad que lo seducían a escribir su destino.

**Comenzó a amar el voleibol y é**l, quería ser una estrella en aquel deporte.****

Entrenaba ocupando todo su tiempo libre, a pesar de que nadie más compartiera o entendiera sus motivaciones, incluso cuando la gente lo subestimara por la falta de cualidades idóneas para tener el puesto de un deportista destacado, o de que su contexto no le otorgará la más mínima posibilidad para comenzar con un equipo y así, poner los primeros cimientos sólidos de sus oportunidades.

Paciente e infinitamente enamorado del futuro que atisbaba, Hinata perseveró hasta tener su primer partido de voleibol en donde perdió ante deportistas de su edad mucho más experimentados, con aparente supremacía y dominio.

Una derrota aplastante que pudo fastidiar sus ánimos ya qué, cómo en cualquier amor; los intentos estaban sujetos a frustraciones, miedos, estrés y hasta abandono por parte del interesado.

**No obstante, recordó las razones por las cual inició y su primera decepción lo impulsó.**

Hinata anhelaba ser fuerte, soñaba con cumplir la idealización que tenía y cada piedra puesta en su camino, la rompía a su manera de ser tan entusiasta y ambiciosa.

**-o-**

Shoyo no era el único con soñar en ser el mejor. Kageyama Tobio también era un caminante en el mismo sendero, que prometía una cima la cual no cualquiera se disponía alcanzar. Un adolescente que guardaba en su interior el deseo indómito por remarcar cada paso que daba, sin tolerar un solo tropiezo. Completamente decidido a exprimir cada potencial suyo y que todo sincronizara en armonía con su talento.

**Tobio deseaba recorrer ese camino solo. "Nadie amaba más el voleibol que él."**

Por que ante sus ojos egoístas, nadie más le daba el mismo valor a lo que hacia; nadie invertía lo necesario para hacer bien las cosas, inclusive si fuese sólo por diversión. Él estaba aferrado a convertirse en lo mejor de lo mejor y estaba tan hambriento de ese anhelo, que él mismo se cegaba ante otros puntos de vistas y ante otras vías, pero sobre todo, se negaba a ver las cosas tan simples, pero extraordinarias a su alrededor, que podrían haber hecho más fácil su trayecto.

Hasta, que conoció a Hinata, Kageyama fue quien le otorgó su primera derrota. Un encuentro nada ordinario ni menos importante, una encrucijada del destino que detonó muchos sentimientos.

Kageyama fue atraído por las cualidades de aquel, tan ajustado a lo que buscaba.

Hinata fue deslumbrado por el otro, pues tenía tanto de lo que a el mismo le faltaba.

**_El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad. *_**

Derrota fue el primer muro de Hinata y, superación personal, su primer aprendizaje.

Egoísmo fue la primera estigma de Kageyama y confianza sincera, su primera cura.

Rivales por naturaleza, midiéndose el uno con el otro para ver quien llegaba primero a la meta, terminaron de un día para otro del mismo lado del sendero,es decir, juntos en un mismo equipo de voleibol cuando llegaron a la preparatoria.

_Un sueño tan grande se tenía que recorrer de a dos._

___Dos talentos rumbo a su máximo provecho, era más que entendible, que cooperaran.___

_Dos corazones incendiados por la vehemencia inagotable por superarse a sí mismos, era lógico que se encontraran. _

__Dos personas ...que estuvieran dispuestas a compartir todo lo que acarreaba llevar sobre sus hombros un propósito de autorrealización muy claro, era muy conveniente que se entendieran.__

_**-o-** _

**Nadie dijo que el número de "fracasos" fuera una cuota fija y mucho menos, que llegar a ser lo que idealizaste, fuera fácil.**

Ayer ellos y su equipo perdieron contra la preparatoria Seijo, y su meta a corto plazo de ir a las nacionales escolares de voleibol, prácticamente se desvanecieron en el aire.

Ayer, probaron una vez más el sabor agridulce de estar poco tiempo en el escenario que se acercaba a sus sueños. Salieron del gimnasio mordiendo sus labios y apretando los puños.

Ayer ...ellos lloraban y, el orgullo acumulado ante sus pequeño avances durante todo este tiempo, se resquebrajaba dolorosamente mientras intentaban mirar fijos hacia adelante. Mientras más cerca estuvieron de surcar los cielos, más dolía la caída, y la motivación, pudiese haber descendido hasta el punto de convertirse presa fácil en una confusión.

Pero no. Ellos se harían fuertes...todo el equipo lo haría, cada uno de ellos crecería para volverse mejor de lo que son ahora.

_"Si se quedaran en el suelo luego de caer, eso probaría que son débiles. La prueba de lo contrario, es que puedan levantarse luego de eso."_

Kageyama y Hinata estarían de pie, y ya no solo por ellos mismos, si no por todos aquellos que en su camino los acompañaban, todos esos amigos que participaban en ese sueño.

_"Inclusive cuando siempre me encontré perdido , tropezándome o confundido, a__l final estaré sonriendo ante las cosas que me hicieron llorar ese día."_

_"¡Definitivamente nada será en vano!"_

**Lloraron esas y muchas derrotas más. Pero también saborearon otras victorias.**

**Pero Hoy:**

Alzó la vista hacia arriba contemplado la altura del techo y sus luces, como si fueran estos últimos, estrellas iluminando la noche especial que tanto esperó.

El suelo de madera impecable, su inolvidable olor a _salonpas_….el escenario de sus sueños por fin materializado,y a su lado, la persona que compartió cada momento, cada suspiro frustrado y cada sonrisa ante avances y lecciones por mas pequeños que fueran. _En el asunto de tener un camino construyéndose, no existía nada más maravilloso que tener con quien compartirlo y además que lo viva tan intenso cómo tú._

Entrenamiento, disciplina, perseverancia e incluso, las derrotas, las dudas y la mano tendida totalmente sincera de las personas que siempre los apoyaron, aunque se fueran por caminos distintos...

Los esfuerzos para permanecer unidos en el mismo lado de la cancha también.

¡Todo había valido la pena!

Él podría haber llorado ahí mismo de la alegría, cómo en sus épocas de adolescente extrovertido; incluso si cientos de personas eran testigos en ese lugar, o millones en televisión abierta.

Una cinta aterciopelada de color azul brillante colgaba de su cuello, oro resplandeciente lucía soberbio en su pecho enganchado cómo péndulo de ese listón. Hinata sonrió satisfecho; el sudor, la stamina llevada al límite, junto con la concentración explotada al máximo en un partido más, y su infinita visión de "puedo y quiero hacer esto" habían rendido frutos.

_"Premio al mejor jugador de la copa del mundo"_

Kageyama sentía el peso de una medalla en su propio torso, la sonrisa más amplia únicamente comparada con las que tenía ante la persona que más amaba en la vida, iluminó su rostro.

_"El premio al mejor armador en los torneos asiáticos de Clasificación Olímpica"_

**Juntos en el mismo escenario, a pesar de que estos fueran ser los mejores de Japón, e inclusive del mundo.**

_"Campeones Mundiales de Voleibol Masculino de la FIVB"_

Sus corazones latían desenbocadamente, mientras sostenían ambos sus respectivas medallas olímpicas frente a los demás, frente a su familia y frente a sus entrañables e inseparables amigos de la preparatoria que aplaudían orgullosos de haber sido parte de ese sueño.

Durante la adolescencia cada quien trabajo en sus sueños, cada uno conoció la victoria.

En la fiesta de bienvenida a casa, lucían ambos resplandecientes con sus sudaderas de color negro y sus medallas de oro coronaban su esfuerzo.

Cientos de gracias, cientos de abrazos.

Esa noche miraron juntos el cielo estrellado tomándose de las manos, hombro con hombro. Adultos jóvenes con sus sueños realizados. Conquistando juntos la cima que soñaron.

_**Me pregunto, ¿cómo te puedo explicar esto?**_

_**Este pensamiento, esta distancia**_  
><em><strong>Si creyese en el poder del amor, ¿podríamos evitar discutir<strong>_  
><em><strong>sin importar nuestros pensamientos, sin importar nuestras diferencias?<strong>_

_**En un campo solitario**_  
><em><strong>respiro profundo y dejo que la gentil brisa nocturna me lleve.<strong>_

_**¿Cuántas veces he jurado "¡Voy a cambiar!"?**_  
><em><strong>Siempre vacilo, me pongo nervioso y tropiezo pero<strong>_  
><em><strong>aquel día que lloramos, juramos que seriamos los últimos en reír.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No hay forma que dejemos esto echarse a perder,<strong>_  
><em><strong>así que dejemos que nuestra revancha sacuda la tierra.<strong>_

_**Aunque digas "No te agobies por ganar o perder" con una cara iluminada,**_  
><em><strong>solo nos saltaremos ese tipo de comentario.<strong>_

_**Un color de cielo triste.**_  
><em><strong>Quería que mis sentimientos completos te alcanzaran a ti, quien se encuentra muy lejos, pero,<strong>_  
><em><strong>me pregunto, ¿cuántos sueños son cumplidos al cien por ciento?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Siempre me caigo en algún sitio y me frustro<strong>_  
><em><strong>pero aun así, "¡Me volveré más agudo!"- aprieto mis dientes<strong>_  
><em><strong>No hay forma que dejemos esto echarse a perder,<strong>_  
><em><strong>así que busquemos nuestra revancha<strong>_

_**Una vez que esa nube pase,**_  
><em><strong>ya no habrá marcha atrás.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Vamos, logremos nuestra<strong>_  
><em><strong>propia ,secreta y gran ,victoria.<strong>_

_**¿Cuántas veces he jurado "¡Voy a cambiar!"?**_  
><em><strong>Siempre vacilo, me pongo nervioso y tropiezo pero<strong>_  
><em><strong>aquel día que lloramos, juramos que seriamos los últimos en reír<strong>_  
><em><strong>No hay forma que dejemos esto echarse a perder<strong>_

_**Sin importar cuanto nuestras almas se quemen, nuestra vida se extinga,**_  
><em><strong>o incluso cuanto nos escupan luego de ver como hemos cambiado,<strong>_  
><em><strong>con nuestro remate asesino "Puño Secreto del Demonio: Cielo y Tierra Invertidos"<strong>_  
><em><strong>se los devolveremos directamente a ellos.<strong>_

_**Nuestra revancha**_

* * *

><p><em>Estaba revisando los borradores de "secreto a voces" y en el proceso nació esto. <em>  
><em>Luego de ver el caítulo 24 de HQ, no pude evitar plasmar lo que sentía. <em>  
><em>Amo la canción de <em>_NICO Touches the Walls - Tenchi Gaeshi, y va perfecto para levantar los ánimos luego de semejante caída. _  
><em>Personalmente esa canción me levantó a mi los ánimos cuando estaba deprimida por algo (historia larga) Por eso es mi favorita. <em>  
><em>Bueno , no sé si trasmití algo, pero espero que sí. <em>

_**_El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad. * esta frase le pertenece a Giovanni Papini.  
><em>**_

_**_Ya saben que tampoco HQ me pertenece si no, a su autor. _**_


End file.
